Un montón de manos
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: No quiere -no se anima- a tocarla, porque se puede despertar, o se puede romper. Quizás, si se acuesta a su lado puede soñar con ella. No verla aparecer en su sueño, si no soñar junto a ella. Viñetas de la tercera generación.
1. Soñar con alguien

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

Nota. En síntesis, esto vendría a ser como un conjunto de viñetas que me prometí que no iba a publicar nunca. No tienen más sentido que un beso o una imagen, y no tienen continuidad.

Respecto al título (por si alguien se lo preguntaba xD), la idea es por una frase (_Y si alguna vez precisas de una mano, recuerda que yo tengo dos_) que le robé a Drehn, que se la robó a una amiga, que la escuchó de una canción que yo no conozco.  
El caso es que me encantó esa idea, y como el fic no va de una pareja, sino que son un desfile de personajes, pensé que no serían solo dos manos, que serían más bien como un montón.

**Un montón de**** manos**

Parece dormida.

Lysander cierra con cuidado la puerta del desván y se acerca, procurando que sus pasos no hagan crujir la madera vieja del suelo.  
Por la buhardilla entre un haz de luz insignificante que ilumina las manchas de polvo sobre el sillón azul y sus partículas sobre los rizos de Rose.

Toma el libro (otra vez Lord Byron en su vida), deja marcada la página (porque si no, cuando se despierte, le echará la bronca de siglo) y cierra el libro. Ella, ajena a todo eso, no se da cuenta de nada, y Lysander aprovecha para quedarse acuclillado frente a ella, con su libro entre las manos y las ganas de quitarle los mechones que caen desprolijos sobre su rostro y acomodarlos, pero no quiere (no se anima) a tocarla, porque se puede despertar, o se puede romper.

Ella suspira en sueños y él le busca los detalles, le cuenta las pecas y se inclina un poquito y le besa la punta de nariz. Rose se revuelve a penas y acomoda la cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.  
Tiene la nariz más perfecta y la piel más blanca y más suave. Las pestañas más lindas, la sonrisa más encandiladora. Pero ahora que duerme, parece otra vez esa niña que era hace muchos años, esa que se refugiaba en sus horas de lectura para que James y Fred no se rieran de ella.  
Tanta gente sin saber que ella duerme, tantas sonrisas que la ignoran, tantas felicidades que son ajenas a ella y a la maravilla de su rostro.

Se anima y despacito le va quitando los rizos del rostro, hasta dejarlos detrás de su oreja. Quizás, si se acuesta a su lado puede soñar con ella. No verla aparecer en su sueño, si no soñar junto a ella.

–Teddy –dice ella entre sueños, sonríe.

Y a Lysander se le ha ido el mundo al quinto infierno, qué cosas.

…

A Lysander le encantan las chicas/chicos/extraterrestres/personas que dejan reviews :)


	2. Lo que Merlín sabe y Molly también

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**Un montón de manos.**

**Lorcan/Molly.**

Merlín sabe lo mucho que la persiguió por todos lados insistiéndole sobre lo suyo; pero Merlín también sabe que la única persona más obstinada que Molly es su hermana Lucy.  
Merlín sabe que él y Molly han estado saliendo un tiempo durante el verano, y también sabe (porque es un sabio o porque es un chusma) que él la ha cagado con ella y desde entonces todo va más o menos mal, pero sin el más o menos.  
Merlín sabe que se cruzan de vez en cuando, en los pasillos del castillo, en los jardines, en los invernaderos; que se miran cuando el otro parece que no mira, que se rozan cuando es conveniente y todo pareciera un accidente; que se quieren y se desean.

Merlín sabe que él no pierde oportunidad para tontear con ella, que ha probado de todo, desde salir con mil chicas (Merlín sabe que se lo ha pasado más que bien) a estar más solo que el idiota de James en San Valentín; que la ha perseguido rogándole un rato, que se ha preocupado por ella y ha velado por su seguridad. Merlín sabe que ha dejado de hablarle, de mirarla y de buscarla porque también sabe que Molly es la más histérica (¿cómo llamarla de otra manera para que suene menos ofensivo pero sin perder el sentido, ese mismo sentido que nos brinda justamente la palabra _histérica, _aunque con maldad y un poco de arrogancia; cómo, cómo llamarla de otra manera y que sea lo mismo pero que no sea igual?).

Merlín sabe que es ella quien ahora sonríe, la que lo busca e incluso la que le desea muy cordialmente los _buenos días, ¿cómo estás?_  
Merlín sabe –y Lorcan por supuesto que también– que ha dejado caer sus libros a propósito, que distraída puede ser, pero tonta jamás; y que él los ha recogido como buen caballero que es, sonrisa gamberra como pintada, recordando viejos códigos sobre dejar caer una prenda o un objeto si se autoriza un beso.

–Con permiso –le dijo (bien lo sabe Merlín), ladeando la cabeza y robándole un beso fugaz. Ella sonríe, y manda los libros al quinto infierno para poder rodearlo con sus brazos.

–Por supuesto, caballero.

Merlín sabe que si Lorcan sonríe cuando ella no lo ve –porque también sabe que si lo viera se enoja, recoge todo y se manda a mudar– es porque preferiría no decirlo en voz alta, pero la ama.

…

Merlín sabe que amo los reviews.


	3. Medallas

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

Advertencia. Este capítulo contiene slash (relación hombre/hombre) aunque es muy ligerito.

**Un montón de manos.**

James/Lorcan

– ¿Te das cuenta que esto es culpa tuya? –le espeta, parece más enojado que de costumbre, lleva un trapo sucio bien aferrado en la mano derecha y lo usa más para arrojárselo al infeliz de Lorcan que para restregar ese mugroso trofeo viejo.

Scamander pasa de él y sigue puliendo la superficie brillante del trofeo que le tocó. Lo deja –mucha irritación después– sobre la estantería a la que correspondía y va en busca de las medallas.

–Me cago en… –masculla Lorcan, también está bastante malhumorado.

–Cállate, no hay derecho –le interrumpe James, que ya tiene bastante consigo mismo como para jugar a ser Lysander y fingir que le importa lo que a Lorcan le pase o lo que Lorcan piense.

–Si te interesa que me calle, cállate tú –resopla Lorcan. Los dos se miran, y ante la mirada elocuente de James, Lorcan no puede más que echarse a reír.

No puede con James, nunca ha podido, en realidad. Es un imposible, un mandado a hacer. Como ahora, que se para de un salto y lo acorrala contra el mueble de los trofeos para meterle mano por donde pueda (y por donde no también, como si hubiera hecho un doctorado en eso de meter mano). Y cuando están a punto de besarse (como lo han estado tantas otras veces), en un movimiento brusco las medallas caen al suelo (puede pasar).

–Hey, mira –le dice Lorcan, señalando la medalla que se caído entre los pies de ambos. Pareciera que Lorcan tiene la habilidad de hacerlo enfadar con una única frase, porque ahora James tiene el ceño fruncido y está todo enfurruñado (_no sé si te diste cuenta, pero iba a besarte)_. Lorcan pasa de él y se deshace entre sus brazos para tomar del suelo la jodida medalla y enseñársela a James.

_James Potter, buscador._

La cara de James en ese momento es algo que Lorcan no quiere olvidar nunca.  
Algo así como una media sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y esa cara que pone cuando tiene una gran idea, pero contrario a tantas otras veces, solo se queda callado y observa. La toca y observa.

–Qué grande fui.

…

¿Sobre qué personaje quieren la próxima? Porque tengo un montón de viñetas sobre variados personajes y hay unas cuantas que me gustan.

Si llegaste hasta acá, solamente te voy a decir que Lorcan y James aman a las personas que dejan reviews ;)


	4. Hermanos

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

Para **GotitasdeSol, **que quería leer algo de Lily Luna, y para** Popis, **que me pidió de Teddy.

**Un montón de manos.**

Teddy/Lily Luna

Se ha encerrado hace un cuarto de hora en su habitación excusándose y diciendo que no quería comer. Enseguida –no puede ser de otra manera– Albus y James se han mirado entre sí y se han echado a reír, con esa complicidad que tienen ellos para encontrarse entre frases y reírse; hablando sobre lo mal que debía sentirse la _pequeña Lily_ si rechazaba la cena.  
En un principio fue hasta gracioso y Teddy tiene que admitir que se rió mucho cuando James comentó que si Lily no fuera una Gryffindor sería una Hufflepuff, porque es la sala común que queda más cerca de las cocinas; y también se rió bastante cuando Albus rememoró, siempre muy elocuente, la última visita del tío Charlie; el nuevo material de pociones (caldero e ingredientes) que le había obsequiado, el juego de Quidditch de James y luego la caja de dulces y chocolates de Lily.

Al final, intercambió una mirada con su padrino, se levantó de la mesa, y enfundándose las manos en los bolsillos subió las escaleras peldaño por peldaño hasta acabar, y con la misma tranquilidad cruzó el pasillo y golpeó la puerta de la tercera habitación (esa que no decía _Sirius _en una placa de plata y encima un enorme James con pintura, ni tampoco decía _No entrar con el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black _y debajo, en un pergamino viejo y con tinta azul: _y de Albus Severus Potter), _esa puerta que ha permanecido intacta entre el transcurrir del tiempo, Merlín vaya a saber cómo.

– ¿Qué? ¡Vete!

Es entonces que abre la puerta y le importa un rabanito si Lily quiere recibirlo o no. Ella no parece estar pensando lo mismo, porque enseguida lo fulmina con la mirada y refunfuña algo que a Teddy le ha sonado más o menos como _¡podría haber estado cambiándome! _

–Ya, pero no lo estás –sonríe, y su cabello se vuelve entonces de un negro azabache que a Lily le recuerda a Albus y a Harry. –Y dime, ¿todo esto es por la carta esa que recibiste? –le pregunta tras una pausa agradable, sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda contra la pared blanca; frente a él, Ginny y Harry le sonríen en una fotografía, sujetándose las manos y lo miran con sus ojos cálidos de las vacaciones y de postres con canela; en la más próxima, también pegada con mucha cinta sobre la pared, Albus y James se tiran uno sobre el otro y pareciera que se ríen. Se ríen mucho y se ríen bien.

Lily se encoge de hombros y reflexiona un momento.

– ¿Carta? Oh, no sabía que lo habías visto.

–Qué pequeña estabas en esa –sonríe Teddy, señalando con la cabeza aquella fotografía en la que aparecía cuando niña, en brazos de un James manchado de barro y un Albus que llevaba los lentes de su padre bastante torcidos y una túnica de auror que había encontrado por allí.

–Ahí estás tú –comenta ella, señalándole otra de las fotografías, donde Teddy aparece con la nariz manchada de harina, dándose vuelta con aires despistados y desapareciendo por la otra punta.

–Oh.  
Entonces no puede evitar eso que es reírse de Teddy, de su cara de ahora y de su cara de antes, en la fotografía.

– ¿Problemas con tu novio? –se aventura Teddy, jugando con sus pulgares.

Lily lo mira, y lo mira como si estuviera sonriendo con dulzura e indulgencia. Niega suavemente con la cabeza y en esa sonrisa desvaída Teddy sabe leer un _ojalá. _

–No vas a dejar de preguntar, ¿verdad?

–No me gusta que mi hermana preferida esté mal.

– ¿Hermana?

–Ustedes tres son como mis hermanitos –le explicó. Siempre había creído que aquello era algo evidente, que en las formas y en las pequeñas peleas de los almuerzos del domingo era algo evidente. En los celos, los cuidados, las bromas. Hermanos, los cuatro.

–Entonces Vic sería como tu prima –apunta Lily, con una de esas sonrisitas pequeñas que Albus le caza al vuelo, por lo falsas.

–No, en realidad…

–Sí, lo sé. Ella te gusta ¿no?

– ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? –y los dos saben bien que sí, por razones distintas los dos saben bien que sí. –Voy a salir con ella.

Teddy se va, pensando en haber logrado algo bueno en Lily, satisfecho consigo mismo por las risas y el humor renovado, y Lily espera a que cierre la puerta y llegue hasta la cocina para echarse a llorar, ovillada contra su almohada, ahogando lamentos y esas cosas que tiene el desamor.

…

La primera parte de este capítulo no me termina de gustar, pero es lo que hay. El próximo va por Alikum y ese me gusta un poquitito más.


	5. Celos

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Incesto un poco subido de tono.

**Un montón de manos.**

**Celos.**  
James S./Lily L.

La puerta de la habitación de los hombres se abre y deja entrar un haz de luz. Lo que despierta a James, es el ruido que hace al cerrarse.  
Pero se queda en su cama, aguardando para ver qué pasa, sabiendo lo que va a ocurrir.

Los doseles de su cama se descorren y siente el peso de su cuerpo al subirse a la cama, antes de volver a poner los doseles como estaban antes.  
Si Lorcan está despierto, seguro que sonríe. _Él entiende de esas cosas_.

Abre los ojos y la mira, mientras ella se arropa a sí misma con las sábanas y el edredón. Tiene la piel caliente, y su melena le hace cosquillas a James en el pecho, pero se limita a mirarla, a acariciarle las piernas largas y luego a cerrar sus manos entorno a su cintura, haciéndola estremecerse porque _eres idiota, ¿no? No sabía que estabas despierto. _Él se ríe y le roba un beso, uno rápido, fugaz, que ella corresponde aunque esté enojada (porque gusta de hacerse la ofendida siempre que puede), mientras él sobre la espalda le dibuja círculos y se inventa palabras épicas.

Ella le acaricia el cabello con la punta de los dedos y luego reparte besos por todo su torso desnudo, mientras él gime (porque sí, Lily lo puede) que _mierda, Lily, nos van a escuchar.  
_Y ella se ríe con suavidad junto a su cuello, le roba un beso y le dice que _todos esperan despiertos para verme venir. _

–No lo digas ni en broma –gruñe James, sujetándola por las muñecas (como siempre que se quiere hacer el malo) para invertir los papeles y dejarla bajo su cuerpo, como si así pudiera protegerla de todos esos idiotas que existen (incluyendo a Hugo, a Fred, a Teddy, a Lorcan, a Lysander y a cuanto hombre haya en el mundo).

– ¿Te pondrías celoso? –pregunta con esa picardía que él le enseñó (bendita hora), abriendo las piernas para que las de su hermano entren entre las suyas. James se pega un poco más contra su cuerpo, procurando no aplastarla bajo su peso, rozando sus caderas.

–Muy –responde a su oído, escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada y el cabello de Lily, para aspirar su perfume y ahogar sus jadeos. La aprieta más contra su cuerpo y la besa otra vez, porque es la mejor forma de saber que está cerca, que le corresponde.

Se quieren más que nadie, han aprendido a quererse desde siempre, y se necesitan, como a nada. Aunque a veces Lily bese a Scorpius en público y James se aparezca para Navidad con alguna novia, porque las apariencias…  
Pero siempre saben que la cama del otro está abierta para uno, aunque sea solamente para mirarse a los ojos un ratito, acariciarse las manos y el cabello, y defenderse mutuamente del monstruo del armario.

...

Me había olvidado que prometí que este iba a ser para Alikum, de Dominique o de Louis. Lo siento tía Alice xD ¿la próxima?


	6. Ser trascendente

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

Algo cortito y tonto para la tía más linda :) Alikum.

**Un montón de manos**

Ser trascendente,  
Louis, Dominique.

¿Qué puede hacer él con todo eso? En el peor de los casos, ¿qué tanto podría hacer él?  
Si el enojo está, no pasa nada. Ha aprendido con los años a romper objetos, a desarmar la cama en mil partes, a deshojar sus viejos cuadernos. Ha aprendido a esconder todo vestigio de furia de los ojos de su madre, que siempre mira todo con mucha perspicacia. Si el enojo está, no pasa nada. Una ducha, un paseo, una siesta y desaparece.  
Pero si hay dolor, ¿qué se hace con ese dolor?

Ella lo mira, encogida en un rincón, abrazada a sus piernas. No dice nada pero de a ratos lo mira con sus ojos grandes y Louis no puede dejar de elegirla como hermana preferida, incluso entre todo ese sentirse mal.

–Ya déjalo, no vale la pena. –dice ella. Suena tan dura, tan como sus primos James o Fred, que a Louis le fastidia. Muchísimo.

–No puedo no sentirme así –masculla entre dientes, dejando por un momento de dar vueltas en círculos para detenerse a los pies de la cama.

Ese fue como el gesto, como la señal que ella necesitaba para ponerse de pie con una elegancia francesa y caminar hasta la cama para mirarlo significativamente (como si no pudiera hacerlo igual desde más lejos).

–Bueno, siéntate y llora. –susurra Dominique bajito, porque esas son las cosas que no se dicen en voz alta. No van con ella, ni con nadie, son parte de una complicidad que tampoco se dice en voz alta, para no hacer de ella una contramaldición, un algo que se te viene encima y te aplasta.

Esa Dominique es la que a Louis le importa. Esa Dominique es la trascendente.

…

Un verdadero drabble y una cosa bastante tonta, la verdad. Yo sé que mi tía Alice se merece más.


	7. De cuando todo va bien

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

**Un montón de manos.**

**De cuando todo va bien**.  
(Harry/Ginny, Luna)

Son un montón, como un ejército pelirrojo.  
Incluso entre ellos bromean al respecto, porque es innegable que hay un Weasley para cada ciudad del mundo.

Harry los mira a todos y todavía no entiende. Son su familia. Pasó de nada a _todo_ eso. Pero lo que no entiende es esa alegría, esa felicidad que le llena el alma al ver a todos y cada uno. Y cuando dice todos y cada uno, son todos y cada uno, con sus variedades y sus gustos estrambóticos, con sus rebeliones, sus travesuras y sus sonrisas con hoyuelos.  
Y así estamos, con los bolsillos más vacíos pero las manos llenas de anécdotas, con los álbumes de fotos completísimos, casi hasta explotar.

Ginny le aprieta ligeramente los hombros y lo abraza desde atrás, apoyándole su rostro en la espalda.

– ¿Cariño?

– ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta con cierta ansiedad. Probablemente nada vaya mal, pero hay cicatrices (no las visibles, esas son las más inofensivas, las otras) que no se van nunca, que provocan estragos (no en la piel, sino en el alma).

–James y Fred han tomado otra vez las escobas del armario, ¿puedes ir a ver que no se lastimen? Lorcan y Dominique están con ellos. –le dice, con esa voz de madre cansada que siempre sabe todo sobre sus niños (aunque ellos no se enteren).

Harry sonríe.

–De acuerdo. Pero si me obligan, ¿puedo jugar con ellos?

–Adelante, Potter, prémialos por robar mis escobas de colección. –refunfuña Ginny, haciendo reír a Luna, que estaba reclinada en una silla playera, al sol, porque es de saber universal que si uno se pone durante la primera media tarde a cierta posición del sol, es probable que se vea un ¿cómo diablos se llamaba? Bueno, no importa realmente.

…

Qué lindo que es el dosmildiez. Ojalá que tengan un año hermoso.

(Harry, Ginny y Luna aman a las personas que dejan Reviews)


	8. Estar con Dominique

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada es mío.

**Un montón de manos.**

Estar con Dominique  
James/Dominique.

Estar con Dominique no es únicamente ir de armario en armario y llenarse de risas todo el tiempo (pero sí la mayoría). Estar con Dominique no se trata siempre de tramar planes de conquista mundial, no es nada más guerras en el barro, en el lago, en la nieve y besos sin culpa; también son charlas muy filosóficas sobre las albóndigas de la cena, y huir de miradas sutiles, también es bailar _twist and shout _como si fueran dos locos desquiciados (que lo son), y esa empatía de mirarse y saberse.

Estar con Dominique es como estar consigo mismo, pero siendo dos, y no preocuparse de hacer el ridículo o de ser menos hombre si acaban tumbados sobre el césped hablando de estrellas cuando lo único que se tocan son las orejas, porque la cabeza de Nique está pegada a la cabeza de James, pero en distinta dirección.  
Estar con Nique es que a James todas las nimiedades le importen un huevo, y es comer chocolate contándole otra vez (y otra vez, y una vez más) sobre su estrella, Sirio, que es aquella que brilla poquito pero que brilla lo mismo, pasando desapercibida porque así es más factible hacer trastadas; y luego, si se ríe, entonces sí, es darse vuelta muy rápido y plantarle un beso como esos que se dan en las películas taquilleras.

Estar con Dominique es tener siempre una botella de ron al alcance de la mano y la voz ronca de mirarla y verla, y de beber a tragos largos para hacerse el superior, mientras ella bebe para que se le enciendan las mejillas, los ojos y las ideas, y luego acaben los dos muy juntos enredados en un juego de orgullo, esos donde ninguno va a ceder ante el otro pero los dos quieren decirse que se quieren y toda esa palabrería barata en la que acaban cayendo al final, palabrería que al día siguiente no van a recordar, cuando se miren con cara de pocos amigos y se les lea en el ceño fruncido eso de _oh, mierda, me parece que he tomado de más, me estoy muriendo_.

Estar con Dominique es como cuando Lily y mamá se van de casa y uno puede pasearse desnudo por donde le plazca sin problemas, y también es como faltar a clase de McGonagall, o como salir un viernes por la noche. Así de sublime.  
Es como reírse con ganas y estar sin bañarse un par de días, así de bueno. Es toda esa libertad, como ser él mismo sin censura.  
Simplemente una maravilla, eso de estar con Nique.

…

Los reviews son gratis y hacen bien a la piel y al alma. Está científicamente comprobado.


	9. Desayuno

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.

**Un montón de manos**

**Desayuno**  
Louis/Roxanne

Louis es de esos chicos hermosos que se saben hermosos y por tanto, pecan de arrogantes. Una vez calmados los humos, se vuelve de lo más interesante e incluso es gentil.  
Es un poco idiota y gusta de viajar a cualquier lado y de la palabra _dragón _(con todo lo que ello conlleve). Louis es de esos chicos que viven llamando la atención de todo el mundo, que sonríen sin hoyuelos, sin risa y con mucho mirar de por medio. Louis es ese chico que ella mira siempre.

¿Que si lo mira? ¡Por supuesto que lo mira! Lo mira cuando quiere y cuando no también. Lo mira cuando baja a desayunar en La Madriguera, con sus pantalones de pijama azules todos rotos y cara de ¿_uh? ¿Qué hora es?_

–Hey, tú, ¿Lily? –la llama; pareciera que se ha equivocado, pero Roxanne sabe bien que no, que la ha identificado al vuelo y que sabe perfectamente quién es ella, pero claro, llamarla como corresponde es –según lo que se ve últimamente, o bien desde que se besaron antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, camino de regreso a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad– un pecado capital.

–Roxanne, idiota –le corrige, ofendidísima. Ya está harta de que se haga el superado, de que la minimice todo el tiempo como si ella fuera una chica descartable, que no, no es.

–Vale, Roxie, no te enfades. ¿Sabías que cuando te enojas pones esa cara que…? Olvídalo. ¿Quedó tarta de ayer?

–No lo sé, James, Fred y Lorcan se levantaron temprano para ir a volar al monte.

–Ugh, mierda –masculló, corriendo hasta el mobiliario para abrir ambas puertitas de un tirón y empezar a revolver todo.  
Roxanne resopló, visiblemente molesta, y al saberse ignorada carraspeó sonoramente.

– ¡Hey, tú! –acabó chistándole después, sin paciencia. –Estoy terminando de hornear bollos, puedes esperar si quieres.

– ¿En serio? Genial –repuso él, echándose sobre una silla como si tal cosa con una sonrisa enorme. Es sabido que Roxanne ha aprendido de la abuela Molly a ser una virtuosa de la cocina; ella y Lucy solían pasar muchas tardes preparando tartas y bollos, e incluso pasteles gigantes y brownies para el té.

–Sí, son para Hugo –comentó ella, haciéndose la desentendida. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo; luego se dio vuelta, acallando una risa. Evita mirarlo cuando sabe que está por fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz.

– ¿Y por qué para Hugo?

–Pues porque él es genial –responde, yendo de un lado al otro con un bol de azúcar. – ¿Cómo crees que le gusten, de crema o de chocolate?

–Da igual –masculló Louis, enderezándose en la silla para alcanzar una jarra de zumo. – ¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero las tostadas, ¿ha cocinado algo Lucy? No te ofendas, pero ella lo hace mejor.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues no, creo que no. –gruñó Roxanne, apretando la cuchara del azúcar entre las manos. – ¿También besa mejor? –le espetó, volteándose para verle la cara. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propio juego, como una (como la más) tonta.

–Eso no es nada difícil de superar –respondió él, disfrutando al máximo de la situación. Sonríe como si le fuera a guiñar un ojo, con una arrogancia que ha aprendido de otros pero que le queda bien.

–Algún día –le promete, ceño fruncido, dedo acusador bien arriba –te darás cuenta que yo soy la chica para ti.

La cocina de La Madriguera esa mañana huele a bollos sin rellenar, a enojo y a humillación. También huele a sonrisas sin triunfo y a indiferencias que hablan a media voz cuando uno las llama.  
Huele a pelirroja encerrada en el desván y a rubio idiota intentando entrar en él para hablar con ella, o simplemente para sentarse a su lado y reírse sin risas de su llanto sin lágrimas.

…

Siempre se agradecen los reviews.


End file.
